(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for receiving a video service in a hybrid network, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for receiving a video service for continuously providing the video service through a communication network when a received state of a broadcasting network is poor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A network in which a broadcasting network is combined with a communication network is referred to as a hybrid network, and a service provided through the hybrid network is referred to as a broadcasting communication convergence service. To configure the hybrid network, functions such as broadcasting reception of a terminal, bidirectional communication, stream synchronization and linking services between heterogeneous networks, and the like are required. Hybrid broadcasting for providing streaming services and various types of additional services to broadcasting services provided from a broadcasting network based on a convergence of a current broadcasting network and a communication network, an additional module for wireless communication linking, and methods for controlling the same have been researched.
As an example, a broadcasting apparatus such as a DMB receiving terminal is a mobile receiving device. However, like a broadcasting receiving failure while a user moves or a the case in which a user is out of a broadcasting range, when a receiving environment suddenly deteriorates, a phenomenon in which a broadcasting receiving rate remarkably deteriorates may frequently occur. In this case, it is difficult to normally reproduce a DMB broadcasting content. In this situation, a need exists for a technology required to provide video linking services which seamlessly provide DMV services using the hybrid network.
When the broadcasting network and the communication network each receive a video stream, the broadcasting network and the communication network may simply switch a network receiving the stream to provide services. However, it is difficult for the simple switching method to provide services seamlessly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.